One Night
by swimmergirl93
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett have been friends since kindergarten, but now in their junior year of high school, may be starting to become more. But when everything changes in just one night, how will they handle it? PLEASE read&review.
1. Last Day

Hi everybody :) So I have been reading fan fiction on here for awhile, and I had an idea for a story, and said sure, why not. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE read & review. Thanks :)

"One Night"

In Bella's POV

My alarm clock rang loudly in my ears, alerting me to get up for school. Ugh, how tired I was of doing this every day. Luckily, it was the last day. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. When I got back onto my room, I rushed to get ready. I only had about 15 minutes.

I pulled into the parking lot of the town's only high school. I couldn't tell you how tired I was of this small little town. But, I did have to admit it could be much worse.

That's when I spotted Edward. He was leaning against his black Volvo looking more like a male model than anybody had a right too. There was no doubt in any girls mind that he was the best looking guy in the whole school. Even the guys couldn't deny that he looked better than them. While I was plain, with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, Edward had a gorgeous, rare bronze shade of hair and sparkling green eyes. He broke me out of my trance when he looked up and spotted my car. I don't understand how I could have gotten so lucky. Edward and I had been best friends since kindergarten, and although I wanted much more than that, (though I would never admit it) he had a girlfriend. And I had to remind myself of that when he started walking over to open my door, such a gentleman too.

"Good morning Bella" he said in his luscious voice.

"It is isn't it?" I giggled quietly.

"Haha, yes" he said while he shut my door for me. Unlike Edward, I didn't have a Volvo. I had a very used truck that was about 20 years old. I couldn't afford much else.

"BELLA, EDWARD!" I immediately recognized Alice's voice coming towards where Edward and I stood. I looked over, and sure enough she was racing towards us, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie following quietly behind.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and I had all been friends since kindergarten. And although we weren't related, we were together enough to say that we were. I hung out with either Alice, Rosalie or both almost every day and on weekends, we would all go out together. They were my little "group of friends" as you call it, and I couldn't ask for much better.

And it hadn't escaped my attention that certain ones of us were starting to become more. Rosalie, unlike me, had gotten very lucky in the looks department. She has very gorgeous long blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like the sky. And although she could be a bitch sometimes, that's just who she was. I loved her anyway. And Emmett, looked like hmm… there was really no other way to describe it, a big furry teddy bear. Haha, I know how that must sound but Emmett was like the big brother I always wanted. He was huge, about 6' 5'' and had muscles running around every part of his body, yet, he had the biggest heart of anyone I knew. Emmett and Rosalie had to be the biggest flirters of anyone I knew, and although Emmett claimed that they made out a party once, Rosalie never admitted it. I guess we would never know the truth of that one.

And then there was Alice and Jasper. Alice was like a little pixie, standing at only 4' 10'', 6 inches shorter than my 5' 4''. She had very dark hair that seemed almost black and it was cropped short, like a frame around her face. She was also so graceful it made me jealous, being the klutz that I am. And Jasper seemed like an old Hollywood movie star. He had blonde hair and stood about 6' 2''. They were big time flirters too. Yet, they never dated. And then that left Edward and I, but he had a girlfriend named Tanya who was a year younger than us, us being juniors and her being a sophomore. I was very jealous, but I would never tell anyone. So that left me, by myself.

Alice broke me from my thinking when she suddenly jumped into my arms wrapping me in a hug, and I hugged her back.

"Last day of junior year! Can you believe it?! I mean, it's gone so fast!" she squealed once she let herself drop from our hug.

"Hardly" I answered.

"Nopppeee" Edward said very sarcastically.

"Ugh, stop ruining it!" Alice said.

"Haha, we'll do our best" Edward answered, sarcastic again.

This time, Alice ignored him and chose to change the subject.

"So what are we doing tonight guys?!"

It was almost a tradition of ours to go out on the last night of school ending and do something really crazy and fun. Normally, we just stayed around New Jersey. But this year all of our parents agreed that it would be fine if we went somewhere a little further so we all decided on NYC.

"Edward, man, did you hook us up with fake id's?" this came from Emmett, as no surprise.

"Damn Emmett! Your ruined the surprise!"

At that, all the guys cheered, we girls mainly cringed.

Edward reached into his very expensive suit jacket and pulled out 6 ids. One for each of us, with our pictures but not our real names.

After only looking at the fake id in my hand for a minute, the ball rang, signaling we had about a minute to get to class.

"Shit!" all of us said at the exact same time, and then we all cracked up laughing hysterically before running in the direction of school.


	2. The Club

4 hours and 2 finals later, I was officially done with my junior year of high school.

I ran in the way of the parking lot, and was met by a very cheerful Alice at my car.

"Hey Alice", I greeted her.

"I'm coming home with you Bella! We have to make you stunning for tonight"

I groaned at that. Why did we have to go thru with all of that? There was no point anyway. I only had eyes for Edward. And he was googly eyed over Tanya so there was nothing or nobody to look stunning for.

"I know what you're thinking, but Edward will never take his eyes off of you when I'm through with you", she smiled.

Alice was the only one who knew about my little crush on Edward, however, she didn't know how strong it was.

"He has a girlfriend Alice! That is so wrong."

"Not when you are soul mates"

"Oh like you and Jasper are?"

"SHHH!!"

Ha. I had the last laugh. I walked around to the driver's side and Alice slid in the passenger seat.

When I arrived home, nobody was there as usual. My parents were divorced. And I lived with my dad, while my mom lived in sunny Florida with her new husband. My dad was usually never home as he was the police chief and spent most of his time there. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar before heading upstairs with Alice.

I cringed mentally at the thought of what was coming. Alice loved to play Bella barbie thru the years, and I had no idea why I still put up with it.

We walked to the bathroom, and Alice sat me down in the chair to begin her work. I leaned my head back and fell asleep after only a few minutes.

I woke up to a very annoying tapping on my shoulder, followed by,

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to find Alice jumping up and down in front of me.

"Okay, okay! I'm up. How long was I out for?"

"Hmm, about 2 hours, but I'm done! So you have to wake up and look at yourself!"

I stood up very shakily and just being woken up and looked at the mirror. I was actually taken aback. The girl in the mirror did not even look like me. She had curled and it cascaded down her back, looking like a waterfall. And her face! It didn't even look like me! Her face were flushed with her natural blush and she had a thin layer of eyeliner with a think frame of eyelashes. I had to say, I looked amazing.

"Thank you Alice."

"Of course Bella! But now we have to do your outfit!" she squealed.

She took my hand, and led me into my very small bedroom. On my bed lay an outfit. Saying it was revealing was an understatement. Laying on the bead was a tight black top and skirt, with high heels. She had to be kidding.

"Alice! I can't wear that!"

"Oh yes you can! And you are!"

She took my t-shirt and jeans off very quickly, without ruining my hair and threw on the new outfit and made me sit down so she could put the heels on me. When that was done, she stood me up, and sprayed me with probably a gallon of perfume.

"There, your perfect, and Edward is going to be dazzled" she smiled.

I then looked at the full length mirror and saw myself. I was very pleasantly surprised. When I turned back to Alice, she had already changed into skinny leg jeans, a tight purple tube top and high heels.

"Wow Alice. You look great. Jasper is going to be very happy"

She snickered and continued getting herself ready.

About 10 minutes later, Emmett's huge jeep pulled up in front of the house. It was the only car big enough to fit all of us. Alice and I walked out and climbed in. In the front were Emmett and Jasper, and in the back were Rose and Edward. I had the pleasure of watching Edward's eyes pop as he took in my outfit.

"You ladies look very nice tonight," he coughed out, and then dropped his eyes.

My cheeks flamed, and when I looked over to Alice she was smiling huge.

The car ride was mostly talking how excited we were for tonight. We talked about senior year and colleges a little too.

Then as we reached the bridge, we were fighting over which club to go too.

"I want to go to Ice!" Alice whined.

"No way, we are going to Black and White." Said Emmett

"Nooooooo, ICE!!!!!!!" Alice said, once again.

"Jesus, shut up, if I have to hear either of you fight like that" Edward said.

"Well I'm driving so we are going where I want to go" Emmett put his foot down.

"Let's just take a vote" Edward said, "Bella, where would you like to go?"

I blushed as he addressed me first, and had to collect my thoughts. "Black and White, sorry Alice."

"Ice" Rosalie said.

"Black and White, as I said" Emmett.

"Black and White, sorry Alice" Jasper

"ICEEEE!!!!!!!" Alice

"Well it doesn't matter what I say, Black and White won, sorry Alice" Edward

Alice leaned down in her seat and pouted in defeat, but then Jasper turned around from the passenger seat and started rubbing her leg, her mood turned around almost immediately.

Emmett drove the city like a crazy person, and I was holding on for dear life. We finally reached the club at about 9:30.

Rosalie, Alice and I exited the car with our arms linked and we were immediately assaulted my whistles of pleasure and delight. Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes mainly because they were used to it but my cheeks caught fire as I wasn't. The guys followed behind us.

The fake ids worked of course because Edward was good at anything he did. We walked into the club and ordered drinks. The guys got beer and Rosalie got a martini but Alice and I just got coke. I knew she didn't want to get drunk and I just felt too guilty to drink knowing that I was breaking the law, and my father was a police officer. I was very surprised when he agreed to New York, because what else did he think we were going to do?

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper immediately hit the dance floor but I stayed behind, knowing I could kill myself because of how much a klutz I am.

Edward was nowhere in sight, yet that was typical. He was probably somewhere hitting on a girl.

As I sat seated at the table, many guys came up and asked if I wanted to dance or a drink. I politely declined each time, because I knew they were only hitting on me because of the outfit. I only wanted one guy, but yet, that relationship was in my dreams.

I jumped when someone came up from behind me and scared the crap out of me. I turned around about to slap whoever it was but then I saw Edward giggling quietly, beer in hand and my anger left as quick as it had come.

He sat down next to me, still laughing and said a quick "sorry" before cracking up again. I saw it in his eyes, he was drunk.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked over the music.

"Yeaaah, yeahhh, I'm superrrrrrr di duperrr" he responded.

Yeah, I knew it, he was drunk. Then, right at that moment, he touched me playfully on my arm but a shock went thru my body like I touched an electrical outlet. And even though he was drunk he noticed it too.

"Yaa know Bellaaa, I uhh broke up with Tanya todayyyyy" Edward said.

What? What did I just hear? I had to check again.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I SAID I broke up witthh Tanya!!!" Edward yelled.

Wow. I did hear correctly. I didn't know what to say. Just because they broke up didn't mean he wanted me. It just means they broke up; he could want to date someone else. Don't start hoping Bella.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why?"

"I lovee someone elseee."


	3. The accident

Oh my god. My heart was pounding in my chest and my cheeks were a scarlet red. Calm down Bella, he could mean anybody, it doesn't mean it's you, it probably isn't. Why would he like you? You're not special like any of those other beautiful girls he could have. Don't start hoping.

Right then, Alice and Jasper came back to the table, holding hands surprisingly. She obviously noticed me and Edward had just had a very weird conversation as she eyed me questioningly. I just shook my head. Rosalie and Emmett came back right at that moment laughing loudly, but it didn't look like Emmett could stand up anymore. Someone had too much to drink. He obviously wasn't driving.

We left the club and walked back to the car. Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett got in the backseat and passed out almost immediately. That's what drinking did to you. Alice and I laughed quietly from the front. I guess I was driving since she wouldn't be able to see over the steering wheel. I was surprised when I turned on the engine and the clock said 3:40. Damn, it was really late.

"Alice, do you think we should get a hotel room and drive in the morning?" I said.

"No, we have to get home. Our parents would kill us."

That was true, they would. She was right, we had to get home, and we were already way past curfew.

I started the drive through the city, navigating the traffic and realized the streets were just as crowded as during the day. It really lived up to its name, the city that never sleeps. Alice stayed awake for me in the passenger seat, smiling every now and then, probably because of the night with jasper. I was completely convinced they were soul mates. It reminded me of our earlier conversation when she said Edward and I were destiny.

Of course, I liked the sound of that, but I couldn't let myself get my hopes up. He probably didn't like me. I mean, why would he? I was plain, boring and simple. And he was amazing, extraordinary, talented, and beautiful; the list could go on and on. He was just way to go for me. I had to understand that.

As I was mentally debating with myself, I exited the city and started the long drive down the parkway. I could not fall asleep while driving, I kept telling myself. Then Alice suddenly interrupted my little world.

"Sooooo, what happened with Edward tonight?" she asked quietly.

I answered as honestly as I could. "Nothing"

"Nothing? That's really hard to believe Bella."

"It's true. And it's not like anything was going to happen, he's drunk"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Jazz too."

"So what happened with you two?"

"I don't know. We just danced that's it, but he was very touchy", she smiled "but he's drunk so I have to take that onto consideration too."

I nodded, I knew what she meant.

And at that moment, everything changed. One minute, we were driving along normally and then, a deer jumped right in front of the car. It happened incredibly slowly, so I guess my adrenaline was kicking in.

Then 3 things happened at once. Alice screamed, everyone in the back seat woke up, and I swerved to avoid the deer.

But then, the worst occurred. The car veered out of control and left the road. I felt it flip over, hit a tree, then another, then another, and screech incredibly loud. The last thing I heard was a scream and the smell of blood before the darkness claimed me.


	4. Changing

**Alright guys, I dotnmean to sound like a bitch, but I really don't think I'm going to update if I dont get more reviews. Sorryy :( As much as I love this story, I want everyone to know about it! So tell your friends! I reallly want more reviews. Thanks everybody :)**

It felt like I was flying. What was happening? Where was I? Was I still in the car? No, I couldn't be. I was probably dead; this is why I felt like I was flying. Where was Edward? Alice? Rosalie? Jasper? Emmett? The blackness came over me again.

****

I woke up again, and was extremely confused. Was I dead, alive? I must be dead, because I couldn't feel my body. And then, I saw an extremely bright white light. What was going on? I didn't think my eyes were open but I wasn't sure, I couldn't feel them.

Then the worst pain I felt in my entire life started engulfing my body. It felt as if I were on fire. Weren't you not supposed to feel pain when you were dead? What was going on? Then the pain just kept getting worse and worse. I screamed in agony.

****

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but the pain never let up. I didn't know what was going on. Couldn't they just kill me? It was too much to suffer through this.

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but the pain began to let up. It evaporated from most parts of my body, except my chest. My heart felt as if it were going to start flying, it was going so fast. What was going on? It felt as if my body and my heart were fighting against each other, and my heart was losing, although it was giving a good fight. My heart gave one last thump, then another, and then silence. My heart was beating anymore? What was going on? I had to be dead, yet, I felt my body again and there was no pain, except a sort of burning sensation in my throat.

I opened my eyes to a bright room. It looked sort of like a hospital except the ceiling was different. Everything was incredibly clear. I then realized I was lying down. I went to sit up, and before I had even thought about it, I was there; and looking into the gold eyes of a very attractive man. He didn't look older than his mid-20s, yet there was something that told me he was much older.

**Alright guys, Im sorry if this wasnt the way you wanted it to go but i didnt want any of them to die! sorryyy :(**


	5. Author Note

Hey guys. I've been so wrapped up in writing this story that I forgot to put a disclaimer. So from now I will always say that Stephanie Meyer owns **all.** After all, she does. I mean what would we do if she hadn't created Edward?!?! Haha, alright I'll stop there.

But on another note, please tell everybody about my story! I really would like more reviews, because it feels like I'm writing it for no reason :( So please, just review for me if you read it. I don't care if it's a bad review. Just tell me what you're thinking. Thanks :)

XOXO, Jacklyn 3


	6. New Heart

"Hello Bella" He said.

What, how did he know my name? Who was he? What was going on? Was I dead? Was he an angel?

He looked very apprehensive, and I could probably guess why; he didn't want to scare me. But, how can you not when you wake up in an unfamiliar room and your heart isn't beating anymore?

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor" he said

Carlisle Cullen? There was nothing familiar about the name. But he said he was a doctor, did that mean I was alive?

"I know you must be very confused, but I need to ask, what do you remember after the accident?"

Okay, so he knew about the accident. I went to clear my throat, thinking that was the reason for the burning, but the action felt wrong. The burning must have been for another reason.

Then I went to breathe, yet that felt wrong too. Why did that feel wrong? Didn't I need to breathe? Then, I just gave up and starting speaking.

"Uhmm," I stopped when I heard my voice. It sounded like wind chimes. It was amazing. Then I realized that the doctors also sounded somewhat like mine.

"I just remember feeling like I was flying, and then a burning, and now my heart isn't beating! And I'm confused and where am I? Where are my friends? And how do you know my name?! "I realized I was losing it, and I wasn't sure why. I had never been the one for temper tantrums, but I realized I was having a small one now.

I took a few breaths to calm myself, and I knew the action was wrong but it actually did calm me, and I was proud of myself.

"Okay, maybe I should just do all the talking and explain." He said. He seemed to look down for a minute in pity and then look up again.

"Bella, my wife, Esme, and I found you and your friends after your car crashed. All of you were in an incredibly bad state and all of you were dying; none of you were going to survive." He stopped knowing this was probably a lot to take in on my part.

He was right, I was shocked. Dying? Everybody? Edward, Alice, Rosalie?

He seemed like he didn't want to go on, but he knew he had to. It was like he was mentally fighting with himself.

"My wife and I took you all from the car and brought you here. Where we had to change you to what we are, in order to save you."

His words weren't making much sense to me. Save us? Did that mean that I was still alive? And Edward and everybody else were too?

As if he could read my thoughts he said, "Yes you are still alive, but very different."

Different? I mentally prepared myself for what he was going to say next, as I knew it was the most important, and the most difficult.

He seemed to struggle for words with what he was about to say. "Bella, I made you what I am. You aren't human anymore." And with that he looked up at me, regret clear in his features, especially his eyes.

Not human? What about my family? And my friends, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett.. Jasper? What had happened to me? What did these people that I didn't even know turn me into to?

"Bella," he stopped seeming to not want to say anything more. "You won't eat human food anymore, you won't sleep, you will be very strong and fast, your heart won't beat anymore, you won't age, and you will always feel cold and be beautiful, at least to humans."

By that point, I was blank. I didn't even know what to think or say.

And then he opened his mouth again to say the words I never expected. "Bella, you are a vampire."

**Alright guys, I know that the chapters are very short, but I want to stretch this out a bit. Thanks, Read and revieww please! Love, Jacklyn :)**


	7. Existence

A what? Like a vampire? Like a fictional story? Like a myth? Like something I never thought existed? I was something that in this world, should never be?

"I know this is a lot to take in but maybe seeing your friends would make it easier? They are downstairs. But let me warn you, they will look different because I made them like us too." He seemed to not want to say the word "vampire" anymore, and I was grateful, I wasn't sure how much I could take. I was nervous to see them, how different would they be?

I stepped off of the metal table I seemed to be lying on while I was burning, and noticed how different my movements were. It was like I was almost, graceful? Wow, me being the huge klutz I was, and now I was graceful. Then I seemed to notice I couldn't remember much of being human, only very fuzzy memories. Except for that last night, I could see that perfectly clear. I wondered how long I was burning for.

"Uhm, Carlisle?" It was nerve racking to address him. I didn't really know him all that well.

"Yes?"

"How long was I uhm, you know, burning?"

He seemed to cringe at my words, though he tried to hide it as best as he could.

"Your change took a little over 3 days. The others took a little less because I changed them first and their injuries weren't as bad as yours."

I just nodded at that, I knew there was something under the surface. I would ask later maybe, when I knew him better.

He led me out of the room, which looked sort of like an office and a medical set up at the same time, and I assumed that was for me.

He led the way through the hallways of his home; at least I guessed it was. It seemed to be very big, there were many rooms, and it looked as though it had three floors. He started to walk down a flight of stairs, and I followed. As I was looking down, I heard numerous gasps at once, and looked up, then stopped dead in place where I was.

Sitting on the couch were Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Though, I didn't think it was them at first. It didn't even look like them. They were incredibly different. Firstly, they all looked inhumanly beautiful, and then it struck me, we weren't human anymore, and that's what Carlisle told me to expect, but only to human eyes. I guess I was just used to seeing them much different. And then their eyes! What had happened to our blue, green and brown eyes? All of them sitting on the couch had bright red irises. Then it struck me, did I have that too? I moved at an incredible speed to the glass windows that seemed to be on every side of the house, and looked at my reflection.

I gasped. Who was the person I was looking at? It couldn't be me. The girl or woman in the glass was beautiful beyond belief. She had curves that were perfect, not too big or small. Her face looked like an angel and her brown hair hung in ringlets all the way to her waist. And like everybody on the couch, her eyes were a bright red. I just couldn't believe that turning me into a vampire could change everything. I actually now missed my klutziness, brown eyes, and ugly human looks. I brought by hand to the glass and touched it, but the figure was still standing there, looking perfect and annoyed, and intimidating my movements.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Humph, Bella? Could you come over here please? We need to speak with all of you."

I broke my eyes away from the lie in the reflection and walked over to the couch. I sat down and looked over at them. They all looked as scared and confused as I felt. And then I saw Edward sitting between Rose and Jasper. Wow, if I thought he looked good when he was human, he looked like a Greek god now. He noticed me staring and looked over. And then I gasped. His sparkling green eyes were gone, and were replaced by the red I had seen moments before. I would really miss his green eyes.

Carlisle then broke through my reverie when he began speaking.

"I know that you all must be confused, angry, and sad and you have good right, but I must tell you that you cannot let these emotions get the best of you, because you are newborns and you can go out of control very rapidly. So can we agree to be calm?"

We all just stared; he took that as a confirmation.

"Alright, so we realize that you must be angry because we just came along and changed you into something you never thought existed. It was wrong of us to do, but you would have died, and Esme always wanted children, so we changed you, and we are sorry, but if in time you come to forgive us, I think we could be a family."

As he said this, he wrapped his arm around a bronze haired woman standing at his side who I assumed was Esme. He smiled at her before looking back to us.

Edward was the first to talk. "So you want us to trust you, love you, and let you be our parents, but you took away our humanity, lives and future and made us into killers?!" By that point he was yelling, but all I could notice was the perfect quality of his voice. I was like velvet and silk.

Carlisle spoke again, "I know this is difficult, but you must understand where we come from. We were just out hunting in the woods when we heard your crash. We ran over and saw how bad of shape you were in; you were on the brink of death. There were no other cars around, because it was so late, so we took all of you, brought you here and changed you. Your human life was over; you would have died."

Then something hit me, "What about our families? What do they think happened?"

Carlisle looked down, clearly uncomfortable, and then replied "They think you went missing. You were in the crash, walked off in order to find help but died before you could. I believe they faked the bodies, and your funerals are today."

After he said this, he walked over to the coffee table, picked up the remote and turned on the TV. It was turned to CNN, and on the bottom of the screen it said "Funeral today for the teenagers involved in the worst car crash in New Jersey history."

It made the hair on my arms stand up. I watched as I recognized our families at a church, and 6 coffins. Many people were there, I recognized many as my family and the others', friends from school, and others who probably just felt bad. There were helicopters, news vans, and cameras. I couldn't actually believe I was watching my own funeral.

After an unknown amount of time, Carlisle turned off the TV, and I tarred my eyes away. I just couldn't believe what was happening. My life was over, yet I was also going to live forever. It was a very weird concept.


	8. Abilities

**Hey everyone! Wow, thank you allll so much. All I have been getting is positive reviews and thats amazing! And I have soooo many e-mails about alerts and favorites so thank you allll :) Keep reading and reviewing and I hope you like it! And one last thing, have you guys seen the third New Moon trailer???? HOLY CRAP ITS AMZAZING. I have watched it like 6935 times just today, and apparently, its not the whole thing. There might be more tonight at the VMAS!!!! Okay, so thats it, thank you guys, love you, and watch the new moon trailer! hahaha. Love, Jacklyn**

"How did you know our names?" I asked suddenly, but I needed to know, I knew he had called me by my name without asking as he probably did with the others.

"I got your files; I'm a doctor, if you remember." He answered. "Now I suggest we go hunting before we have an accident, you probably won't be able to handle the thirst must longer. Although, I must tell you, humans will make you thirsty, but you can't drink them. That's not who we are. Instead, we drink the blood of animals, like deer, mountain lions, and bears, whatever we come across mainly."

I wasn't sure what Carlisle expected from us. I mean, we just got to his house, he told us we were something we never knew about, he wanted us to join his family, he showed us our own damn funerals! And now, he wanted us to go out into the woods of god knows where we were and kill animals for thirst.

I was pretty sure that everyone else was on the same wavelength as I was because in that moment we all got up and ran out of the back door of the house. Carlisle started following us, but somehow Edward knew what he was going to say and said "We aren't going hunting Carlisle, we can control ourselves for a while, just let us talk alone please."

Carlisle seemed convinced by his words and went back to the house. I knew we all needed to have this conversation.

We stood in silence for awhile by a small stream that ran around the back of the house. It seemed that nobody knew what to say, so I figured I should start it.

"Wow," I said, and I could feel silent agreements; they were all as shocked as I was.

"They took away everything from us, our lives, our futures, everything; and they changed us into bloodsucking killers. We're basically dead." Edward said, and then he growled.

Alice ignored his bitterness and changed the subject, "What Is the last thing everybody remembers?"

"Bella screaming," Edward said, and then he shivered. He faced away from us, looking in the distance towards the mountains.

I screamed? That was me? Oh no.

"The car hitting trees and flipping over." Jasper said quietly.

"The last thing was feeling my leg break, and screaming that's it" Rosalie said with her new and beautiful voice.

"I don't remember a single thing." Emmett said, almost happily?

"I remember the deer, Bella swerving to avoid it, and then she lost control, that's it" Alice said.

"I remember everything" I said quietly, and then I shivered, but I wasn't cold. I had the feeling I would never be cold again.

"I'm so sorry guys; it's all completely my fault that happened anyway. A deer jumped in front of the car, and I swerved to avoid it but I lost control of the car and it swerved off the road and into the trees. It flipped over, hit a couple of trees, I guess I screamed and then everything went black. I remember a feeling like I was flying and then burning, and now we are here, changed forever. We aren't even human anymore and it's my entire fault." I was starting to lose it, I felt it. I took a few deep breaths, but my legs started to sway so I leaned over and put my head in my hands, sobbing quietly.

There was only silence for a few minutes after that, but then I felt a hand rubbing my back and I looked up to see Rosalie looking at me with sorrow. She was so beautiful now, and I thought she was beautiful when we were human.

"I know you believe this is your entire fault, but it isn't. We were all drunk, and stupid, and I know Alice and you were the only ones awake. As mad as I am that this happened to us, it isn't your fault Bella, don't blame yourself." She said passionately.

"She's right; it's that tool's fault. Why didn't he just let us die?" Edward said anger clear in his voice.

"You know dude, it isn't that bad. Check this out!" Emmett said. Then suddenly he ran away, and came back a second later holding a giant rock. He took his hands, twisted them and split the rock in two. Wow, I guess we were very strong.

"Whatever Emmett; I just can't believe that I get drunk one night, pass out in the car, feel unimaginable pain and then wake up as something I read about in books. And on top of that, I can read minds." Edward sighed, and then shook his head.

We were all quiet for a minute, in shock. Then Alice finally spoke. "You can read minds?!"

"Yes, Carlisle figured it out after I woke up and he didn't speak, but I answered a thought of his. I can read everybody's mind but Bella's" he answered.

"Why not mine? Is there something wrong with me?" I said

"No, he thinks you have a shield covering your mind, but not your body, and he thinks you might be able to project and protect others. Alice can see the future, partially, and Jasper can influence emotions."

"So that's why I keep seeing us going hunting! I'm seeing the future!" Alice said.

"Wow, I can influence an emotion, that's pretty cool. Hey guys can you feel this?" Jasper asked.

All of a sudden, I felt very calm. I nodded, as everyone else did too.

And then I thought about my own talent, a shield protecting my mind. Yet, Alice still saw my future and Jasper still messed with my moods. So it only worked with my mind. I guess Alice and Jasper's abilities worked outside of the mind.

"Damn! I don't get anything cool? Not fair!" Emmett whined.

"Neither do I so stop complaining," grumbled Rosalie, and then she smacked the back of his head.

But something seemed to change the moment she slapped the back of his head, and she froze in place, as did he.

Then he asked, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes," she answered quietly, and looked away, as did he. I had a feeling things were going to be awkward between them for awhile.

At that moment, I just needed to ask a question that was nagging at me.

"Does anybody know why our eyes are red?"

Edward was the one to answer my question. "Yes, it's because of all the blood leftover in our body. A diet of animal blood will turn the eyes amber, then gold over time. If we drink human blood, they will remain red. But Carlisle and Esme drink animal blood, that's why their eyes are gold." Then he sighed. "So what does everyone want to do? Go our own way and live how we want to or stay with them?" he pointed up to the house.


	9. Hunting

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer OWNS :) haha**

**Hey guys! New chapter! Thank you all so much! All of you like the story so far and that makes me feel soooo good! Thank you for all of the reviews. Keep them coming please :) I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review ! Oh, and tell your friends! :) xoxoxo, Jacklyn**

It seemed everyone, including myself, didn't know how to answer the question. So, I was surprised when Alice answered.

"I really think we should stay with them guys. They seem like nice people. And yes, they took away our humanity but we were going to die anyway! They gave us a second chance, and they want us to be a family. I think we would be lonely if we went out on our own ways because we know we need each other, so let's give them a chance. Please."

Everyone's set of mind seemed to change after Alice's little pep talk. I knew mine had. I wanted to stay with Carlisle, and get to know him better. He seemed like a nice man. And he saved my life. I owed him that. I knew it was going to take me a long time to adjust, but I wanted to stay.

"Alright, it's agreed, we're staying," Edward said. Then he turned to me. "You are too right?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. But I know that everyone else is because I can read their minds; I can't read yours however."

"Oh," was all I said before looking away from his gaze. Even though I knew he couldn't read my mind, it seemed like he could see into my soul when he looked into my eyes, like he had right now. But did my soul exist anymore with me being a vampire?

There was silence for awhile, as we all took in our conversation. I wasn't sure how long we sat there, but eventually Carlisle came out.

"So what are we doing?"

Alice seemed very excited to tell him the news, probably knowing how happy he would be. "We are staying with you Carlisle!" she squealed excitedly. But then her smile faded and her hand came up to her throat.

"That's great. But I think we need to go hunting before anyone has an accident." Carlisle said as he looked at all of us. I could only imagine what we looked like; scared, confused, upset, and messy.

"If you will follow me," he smiled, and then ran off into the forest. It was obvious that this was something he enjoyed.

All 6 of us ran off behind him and I was completely amazed at what I was doing. I was actually running! And not just running, basically flying. It felt amazing. I threw my arms out, and let myself relish in the feeling. Maybe being a vampire wouldn't be so bad after all.

I heard a whistle and realized they had all stopped so I turned around to find them. When I reached them, Carlisle was smiling.

"Did you want to stay in the continental U.S. Bella?"

If I could have blushed, I would have.

"Alright, all of you I want you to close your eyes."

I did as Carlisle asked, as did everyone else.

"Now, I want you to smell."

I did as he asked and took and inhale through my nose. Although the action wasn't really necessary anymore, I liked to smell. I could smell everything that was around me. The scents of my new family, the forest, musk left over from rain, the wet dirt, the small animals, and then, a smell that was none too appetizing, but the heartbeat that went along with it made my mouth fill with venom.

"Now does everybody smell and hear what I want you to go after?" When we nodded, he continued. "Okay, now let your instincts take over."

I opened my eyes and went down on all fours, as did the others. We ran quietly over to the trees that surrounded a small creek where we could smell the animals. I peeked through the trees, and sure enough, drinking from the lake was a large herd of deer. We all get ready to pounce, as if we had a silent countdown that was shared throughout.

We all attacked at exactly the same time. I took down a small one, and was impressed when I looked over and noticed Edward took down two.

The blood didn't exactly taste great, but it felt really good running down my throat. It felt like drinking a water bottle after sitting in a desert all day.

We continued hunting for awhile, filling ourselves as much as possible. I found a bear, and Emmett, Edward and Jasper found a few mountain lions. The last thing I ever wanted to do was kill an innocent human. I admired Carlisle for finding a different way to live in his circumstance. Although I had only known him for a short time, he seemed like one of the most peaceful and non-violent person I had ever met.

We ran back to the house, and once again I relished in the feeling of running. It was like nothing else, I loved it. The burn in my throat wasn't as bad as it was before we hunted, but it was better. I guess it was just one of the down sides to this existence, but it was very worth it.


	10. More Than Love

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer OWNSS. **

**Hey guys! New chapter!!!!! Yes, the last one was a filler, but I think you will REALLY like this one. I know I do. It's one of my favss :)**

**PLEASE read and review!!! Thanks guys. Love, Jacklyn**

When we arrived back at the house, Carlisle gave us a tour of the house and then we sat in the living room and he told us a little bit about his history.

He had been changed in 1643, in London, when he was 23 by a vampire that roamed the streets at night and lived in sewers during the day. He tried to detest who he was once he realized who he had become. But he became so overpowered with thirst that he attacked a deer walking by his hiding place in a cave one night. It was then he realized he could be what he was, but without hurting anyone. After that, he discovered his calling; he wanted to become a doctor to save human lives. It took years and years, but eventually he overcame the lure of blood and was able to work in a hospital.

He came across Esme when she was taken into the hospital after falling off a cliff. She was pronounced dead, and was taken to the morgue. But when Carlisle found her, she had a heartbeat so he changed her. They'd been together ever since. They were very cute, and very much still in love, even after all of this time. I hoped I could have that one day, and then I sighed.

He then explained that he would have never changed us if we would have lived, because that was his rule. He only changed someone if their human life was over, as all of ours were.

I was glad Carlisle didn't just do it for any reason. He had a very good reason. And that was admirable.

Edward broke me from my reverie when he cleared his throat and said "Bella, would you like to come for a walk with me?"

I was surprised. What could this be about? I looked up into his eyes, but couldn't read much from them. They were so different. The red was hard to get used too.

"Um, sure," I coughed out. I stood and let him lead me out the back door and into the yard.

As soon as we were far away enough from the house that I knew they couldn't hear us, I had to ask.

"What was that about?"

"Well Jasper and Emmett were both being cowards and weren't asking Alice and Rosalie too both go somewhere alone so I thought if I asked you first, they would too. They are still getting used to the fact that I can read their minds. Plus, I needed to talk to you alone anyway."

"Oh, okay." I was a little scared by his words. What did he want to talk to me about?

We walked very far behind the house and into the woods. I was confused. Where were we going?

"Can you close your eyes? I want to surprise you with something." He said after a awhile.

I gave him a questioning look, but then sighed and closed my eyes. Then as he took my hand to lead me, a shock went through my body again, induced by his touch. But it was twice as strong as when we were human.

He led me a little further, but then we stopped. He let go of my hand, and I opened my eyes.

Nestled into the side of the little mountain, was a cottage. It looked perfect, like right out of a fairytale, and that's when it struck me. I was going to be living with Edward, forever. I wasn't going to be able not being with him.

I turned to look at him, and he was smiling. It was my perfect fairytale right there; it couldn't have been more perfect.

He led me inside and I looked around. It was small, but it was exactly right. Making it bigger would have out it out of proportion.

I sat down on the small sofa and Edward was standing perfectly still, looking out the window.

"So how did you find this place?" I asked.

"I saw it in Carlisle's mind and asked if it was okay if we came out here for a little while. He said it was fine. I just needed to talk to you."

"Okay, shoot" I said. He was making me so nervous. I had never said shoot before.

He laughed quietly and then turned around and sat down next to me. He looked down and breathed a little fast before starting.

"Alright. Hmm, where to start." He paused. "I guess I should tell you I remember everything of that last night. Even though I was drunk, I remember every single thing. Including telling you I broke up with Tanya."

"Was that true?"

"Yes, it was true."

"Why? I thought you loved her."

"I also remember telling you I didn't love her, I loved someone else."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Bella," he looked up into my eyes, "it's you, and it has always been you. I love you. I have always loved you. Even the first time I met you in kindergarten, when you tripped, and I helped you up, I loved you then. And I dated all of those girls because I was in denial. I didn't think you would want me. I believed you were too good for me. You deserved to be with someone better than me. But, that last day I realized that I couldn't be without you. I had to be with you. I planned on telling you that night, but I got scared and got drunk. And then the accident happened, and I thought I died and I would never get to tell you how I feel. But now, we are here together, forever and I'm not going to be without you. We have eternity stretched in front of us, and I want to spend it all with you. You're my soul mate, my true other and better half, and I love you with all of my being. I can't even tell you how much I love you. This feeling is like nothing else; it's amazing. Now, I must ask, do you love me the way I love you?"


	11. Meant to be

**Hey guys! new chapter! wooo hoooo. sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter that was mean :( and sorrry about not updating for so long but ive just been soo busy with school and swimming and such. and yesterday was my birthday soooo yeahhh :) lol 17! wooot. so as a belated gift, you MUST review this chapter. its a good one. and its also the longest so far. so read & review por favor. thanks! love you guys. xoxoxo, Jacklyn**

If I could have shed tears, I would have been balling my eyes out. His words were so sweet, and I couldn't believe that they were real. It was too good to be true. The man you love since your entire life, revealing all of his feelings for you and now you can live forever. It sounded like a fairytale, and now it was mine.

I looked up into his eyes. "Edward, of course I love you. I have loved you forever. And I want to spend every day of forever with you."

Then I put my hand on his cheek and whispered, "I love you more than anything in this world, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

His eyes almost sparkled and he whispered back "I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

I liked the fact that we used our new last name; it was very suiting to our new life.

At that moment, his lips crushed mine and my body felt like a live wire. His simple touch just made me go crazy, but now with kissing him it felt like nothing else in the whole world. These new sensations running through me made me go crazy and want him even more.

We fell onto the floor, tangled into each other. I undid my shirt and bra very quickly, and Edward already had off everything off. He was so impatient; he took the rest off for me. The way he touched me made me go crazy with desire and come into him even more. We stayed like that for the rest of the night, discovering each other and showing each other how much love and passion we had for one another. I didn't believe I could love this perfect man in front of me anymore. It felt like my dead heart had exploded with love. It was the best feeling in the world. And, it was going to last forever.

We stayed on the floor tangled in each other's arms for the entire night just enjoying each other's company. It was almost like you could feel the love in the air.

We hadn't talked, but we didn't need too. I knew how he felt, and he knew how I did too. There was no reason to ruin the moment with talk.

I looked over and looked into his eyes. They showed visible love; like I was a huge prize. I hoped mine showed the same.

But then I sighed. Although I could still read Edward's eyes, they weren't the sparkling green pools I knew and loved, they were a bright red, and it didn't suit who he was on the inside. Inside, he was beautiful, and creative, and wonderful, the list could go on and on. But if you looked at Edward now, with his eyes, he looked like a monster. I'm sure I did too, and I wasn't sure why I was judging him. I was then very happy he couldn't read my thoughts.

I sighed and than just decided to tell him. "I miss your green eyes," I said, then took my hand and stroked it over his eyes.

"I miss your brown eyes," he said, then continued, "they were so beautiful."

Thank god I couldn't blush anymore.

We stayed for a little while longer, but eventually we decided to go and tell our family the great news. Thankfully, there was a closet with clothes, because the ones we had last night were completely destroyed. And then I realized we had to get all new stuff because everything from our human life we did not have anymore. It made me a little sad, but I was okay with it. I needed new things for my new life; it just wouldn't work if I had all the same things from when I was human.

I dressed in skinny jeans and a blue shirt. It was amazing how good clothes looked on me now. I actually had curves and boobs. It made me look like a supermodel.

And then I saw Edward getting dressed into jeans and a shirt, and I had to hold myself back from jumping on him right at that moment. He was beautiful, and too good to be true.

He turned around, caught me staring, and smiled. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, you just look so amazing, like too good to be true." I looked down and smiled.

I felt a gentle hand under my chin and lift my head up. I looked into his eyes.

"You don't see yourself clearly Bella, even when we were human, every guy was after you. You are the one who is too good to be true." Then he kissed me hungrily, deeply, and completely with love. I wasn't sure if I could be more in love with him; he kept surprising me and I hoped this would last for what we had, and that was forever.

We broke the kiss, and walked out of the cottage at human pace, hand in hand. We felt no need to rush, we had forever.

When we arrived back at the big house, Carlisle and Esme were the only ones in sight. They were sitting on the couch, arms around each other.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Edward and I sat on the love seat.

"Well after you two left last night, Jasper and Alice left together, as did Emmett and Rosalie. Both seemed like they had to talk something out, probably something like your talk." Carlisle said, and then eyed our hands linked together, and smiled.

Edward and I looked at each other at the same time and smiled. Carlisle was dead on, of course.

Then Edward looked away and gave Carlisle a very grateful look. "Thank you" he said.

"Of course, you're my son now Edward."

"What did I miss?" I asked. Esme looked curious too.

Edward was the one to answer. "He's giving us his blessing, and the cottage that you love so much."

Wow. This was beyond words. Carlisle was one of the most giving people I had ever met. I wasn't sure what to say. So instead, I got up and walked over to him and hugged him. It was the only way to show what I was feeling.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said with feeling.

"Of course Bella, you are quite welcome. Remember, you and Edward are my children now. And I will always support you, and give you whatever you would like."

I laughed quietly under my breath, separated from Carlisle's embrace and walked back to Edward.

As if it was perfect timing, Jasper and Alice walked in through the front door. They were holding hands, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. It looked as if they had a similar night to ours.

They noticed our presence and walked over to sit down. When Alice noticed mine and Edward's hands linked, her eyes bugged.

"Are you two FINALLY together now?" she squealed excitedly.

Edward answered. "Yes, like Jasper and you are FINALLY together now?" he said sarcastically. He looked over to me and winked. I giggled like a teenager in love, which I was basically, and I would be forever.

Both Alice and Jasper looked down, slightly embarrassed, and I was shocked. Alice was never embarrassed, NEVER.

"Yes." She answered quietly and looked over at Jasper who smiled, and kissed her cheek. It was so cute, and it was obvious they were very much in love.

Carlisle was the next to speak. "Well as I was saying to Edward and Bella right before you arrived, you have my blessing, and I am always willing to give you whatever it is that you would like because you are basically my children now and I love each one of you."

Jasper and Alice both looked a little surprised, but grateful and happy. Jasper whispered "Thank you Carlisle, that's means so much to us."

Alice got up, and hugged both Carlisle and Esme. I'm sure she felt similar to how I felt when Carlisle said this to Edward and I. Then, she went back to Jasper, sat on his lap, and put her head on his shoulder.

This seemed like the day where everyone was showing their feelings to each other; Edward and I, and now Jasper and Alice. I think it was because we were changed, different. We all knew we would be on this Earth for eternity and the thought of not having that other person seemed too painful. I looked over at Edward and the thought of not having him now was just too painful, that I just blocked it from my mind. I had to be with Edward. And from what he told me last night, he had to be with me. We were forever bound and there was nothing or nobody that would take me away from him. Ever.

It didn't surprise me at all when Emmett and Rosalie came in through the back door, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, not even noticing we were in the room. Edward suddenly closed his eyes and shook his head; I realized he was trying not to hear either Emmett's or Rosalie's thoughts, or both. He cleared his throat, and then they noticed we were in the room.

Rosalie looked down, clearly not realizing we were in the room when they walked in. But Emmett smiled huge, wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist, and walked towards us.

"Well," Carlisle started, "it looks like today was the day to spill all of your feelings. Sorry honey." He smiled at Esme, and she giggled at his humor.

Rosalie looked up, with a confused look on her face but then her expression changed when she took in Alice sitting with Jasper and Edward sitting with me, and she smiled.

"So we weren't the only ones?" she asked.

"Haha, no. Why don't you sit down?" Carlisle responded.

Emmett and Rosalie walked over and sat down on the chair together, now holding hands.

"Alright, before you came back I had told both Edward and Bella and Jasper and Alice that I had given them my blessing, as I am giving you the same right now. And being my children, I will always give you anything you would like."

Emmett and Rosalie seemed shoked, but they both smiled and said quiet "thank you" to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, Emmett and Jasper would have never gotten the guts to even ask you two to go somewhere alone." Edward said and then he smiled mischievously.

Emmett and Jasper were shooting daggers with their eyes at Edward, Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill Emmett, and Alice looked at Jasper with a look of confusion. I figured it was my time to intercede.

I slapped Edward playfully on his arm with my free hand and then said "Hey guys, what does it matter now? We are all with whom we should be, we are happy and nothing is going to bring us apart." I was even impressed at my words, so I hoped it would help them too.

Alice smiled at me and then looked at Jasper with a look of love and went back to having her head on his shoulder; I don't think she was mad in the first place anyway. Rosalie was a tad bit more difficult. She still looked like she wanted to kill him, but it seemed like a passionate kind of killing; I knew she could never stay mad at him, she loved him too much.

Edward shook his head again, and I figured it was from their thoughts again. Than it struck me, their thoughts were probably dirty; after all, I was saying that Rosalie was looking at Emmett with _passion_. I laughed quietly and everyone in the room looked at me questioningly. I just looked down to hide my face.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, having quiet moments with their partners. I looked into Edward's eyes and felt like I found every answer I was looking for. He looked at me with such a look of reverence that I had to wonder how I had gotten so lucky. He was everything I could have asked and wished for, and now, he was mine, and we had forever. I couldn't tell you how much I liked the sound of that. Actually, I loved the sound of it.

Alice broke me out of my love trance when she suddenly giggled and said, "Guess what I see us doing today Bella?"

Edward suddenly groaned under me and I guessed that I didn't want to hear what Alice had planned for us.

"SHOPPING!" she said loudly.


	12. Shopping!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait again. I've just been soooo busy! it sucks :( But anyway, I wanted to go over a few things. **

**Firstly, thank you for all of the birthday wishes. Very nice of all of you.**

**Secondly, I got a lot of reviews asking if the last chapter was the end of the story. I plan to write more, and involve some drama into the story, but I've been kinda having writers block, so if you have any ideas, just put them in your reviews please. **

**Also, I got ALOT of reviews saying how shocked everyone was that they all turned into vampires. Im sorry but that was just the first idea that I had for the story so I went with it. If you don't like the idea that they are all vampires, you dont have to continue reading the story if you dont want too. **

**So that's all, please read and review, and i will add a new chapter as soon as I can. Love, Jackie**

Ugh, shopping. Did we really have to? I hated to go shopping when I was human; I detested it. I'm glad that trait of myself had carried over into my new life. But, I did have to admit I needed to go shopping. I had no clothes, no jewelry, no books, nothing. Okay, so I guess shopping today was a must.

"It won't be that bad Bella, the guys can come with us! They need stuff too." Alice said, she must have known exactly what I was thinking. And I did have to admit, it would be better if Edward was there with me.

I looked down to him, and he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"Hey you guys are going to need something to need something to drive." Carlisle said. Then he reached into his pocket and out a key in Edward's hand. "It's my car. Have fun. And be careful and control yourselves with the humans around. If you come even come close to an accident, come home immediately." He was serious, but he tried to give us his best smile. "Also, you might want to wear contacts for a little while until your eyes aren't as red anymore. They're in the bathroom."

We all walked over to the bathroom next to the living room, and Alice opened the little closet on the wall. She handed us each a contact case. Without even looking at the contact, I shoved it into my eye and blinked. They were a little hard to see through, but it was manageable. I put the other one in, and looked over towards Edward and gasped at what I saw. His eyes were green again, thanks to the contacts. He looked so great.

"Your green eyes are back." I said, and smiled.

He stroked my cheek. "So are your brown ones." Ah, so that's what color the contacts were.

We all walked out of the house to the garage on the opposite side. When we reached it, and opened the door, our mouths dropped.

Sitting in the garage that could fit about 20 cars, there were only 2. The first was a small black Mercedes that looked like it could reach speeds way over the limit. The car was probably worth more than most peoples houses. The second car was a silver Lexus SUV that was probably meant for us. When Edward hit the button on the keys, the car gave a little beeping sound and the headlights flashed. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice climbed into the back while Edward got into the driver's seat and I got into the passenger.

He started the car and smiled; Edward had always loved fast cars, even when we were human. And that hadn't even changed with the accident.

We pulled out of the garage and drove down the long path that seemed to be the Cullen's driveway. When we reached the end, we were on a highway surrounded by forest. I saw a sign said "Exiting Forks". Forks? Where were we?

"Edward, where are we?" I said, very confused.

He took my hand after he heard the distress in my voice and rubbed soothing circles on my hand with his thumb. "We're in Washington. A small town named Forks actually."

Wow. Washington. We had lived all the way on the east coast and now we were all the way on the west. They had taken us all that way after the accident? I wonder how they had managed that…

"In Carlisle's mind, the reason was because we sparkle in the sunlight, and being in Washington, the sun doesn't come out a lot, so we can be out during the day without people knowing we are different. I guess we will have to see that for ourselves wont we?" then he looked over at me and smiled.

"We sparkle in the sun?" Alice said from the backseat.

"Yes, all vampires do." He responded.

I shivered slightly at "vampire" and Edward starting rubbing circles on my hand again. He was right; we would have to see that for ourselves. I had to see Edward sparkle. That would probably make him look 100 times more beautiful.

Edward traveled a little over the speed limit, and we made it to Seattle in a little less than a half an hour. We arrived at a mall and I could smell the delicious humans before we even parked the car. As soon as Edward parked the car, the smell became ten times stronger. I know everyone felt the same because none of us breathed or moved.

I decided that I should speak first. "Maybe this was a mistake." I said almost silently, yet I knew they would hear me.

Nobody moved for a few minutes but then I heard someone breathe in the backseat and turned around with my eyes wide. Alice was bringing quick breaths in through her mouth and nose. She seemed to be having a little trouble with it, but she was doing it… so I decided to try myself.

I took a deep breath through my nose and it felt like a match sparked in my throat. It hurt like nothing else. However, it was controllable. The hurt didn't make me want to want to drink the unsuspecting humans dry; it made me want to resist them and what I was more. I kept breathing to get used to the smell, and somewhere in the middle of my thinking, everyone else started breathing too.

I looked over at Edward, and his eyes were closed in concentration as he breathed in and out. When I took his hand, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I know he was having a lot of difficulty with this, but I would never let him do something he would regret later.

I turned to everyone in the back and it looked like they were supporting each other too. Alice and Jasper were wrapped in each other's arms, with Jasper's head on Alice's shoulder; I didn't need Edward to know what Jasper was thinking, and he was having a lot more difficulty with this than the rest of us.

Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. I realized why Edward was disgusted this morning when he heard their thoughts; it was almost too much to bear just looking at them.

Alice opened her eyes and looked at us. "No, we can do this. Everything will be okay. I can tell."

We all seemed convinced by her words, except for Jasper. He looked worriedly into her eyes and she stroked his cheek comfortingly. I could tell how worried she was about him.

We exited the car and Edward hit the car alarm to lock it. As we started to walk towards the mall, the smell only got stronger. It was hard, and it didn't help that the humans were all gawking at us like we had 4 heads. I realized it was probably because of the beauty. I mean what would you do if you saw 6 beautiful strangers looking as if they were in pain? I probably would have stared too.

We walked through the mall, stopping at stores that Alice pulled us into, or ones that we just wanted to stop at, like a book store and a pet shop. However, Alice was Alice and she made us go into most of the stores and try on 600 different things. I had to admit I liked most of the clothes that I got, because of how good they looked on me now. And by the time we were almost done, we had to have about 50 bags. Then it was the guys turn. We walked into Express, and Alice threw random things she found at Jasper, Emmett and Edward, and then pushed them into dressing rooms. We waited outside.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, I always knew Edward and you would be together." Alice said as we were waiting outside.

"I'm very happy for me too." I laughed. "As I always knew Japser and you would always be together. I am very happy for both of you."

I pulled both of them in a hug, and this was the closest I had ever felt to both of them; even when we were human.

"Who knew we would have to become vampires before we could be with our soul mates." Rosalie said, and then giggled.

We separated from our embrace and Alice and I shared a wary glance before looking around the store to make sure no one heard what Rosalie said. All to be found were guys gawking at us, so we were safe.

Just then, the guys walked out of the dressing room in new clothes. Emmett and Jasper were there, but, all I saw was Edward. He was in dress pants, a white shirt, a suit jacket, and sunglasses. He looked like a male model. And it was amazing to know he was MINE. I was with him forever and there was nobody to separate us. I would not let that happen, and neither would he. We were bonded for eternity, and I was too strong to be taken from Edward's side. I walked up to him, and kissed him with all the passion I had in my body. He responded, and soon I was forgetting where we were. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked over to see Emmett laughing. I looked down in embarrassment, but Edward lifted my chin and kissed my cheek and I felt like a teenager in love again.

We went to a few more stores, and the guys got more things. I wondered how we were paying for all of this suddenly when Alice was at the cashier.

"Alice, how have we been paying for all of this?"

She smiled, and put a platinum credit card on her chest, close to her heart. "Thank god for credit."

I giggled and said "Carlisle?"

She nodded, and handed the card to the cashier to pay. "I guess you really roll up the dough after you live for almost 400 years."

After that, we were finished. Thank god, I thought it was never going to end. It felt like we had been shopping forever, and my suspicions were confirmed when we walked outside, and it was pitch black.

We put all the bags in the back of the car, and they barely fit. Edward drove again, and it took us a little more than half an hour to get back to Forks. When we got back to the house, Edward parked the car in front of the house and we took our bags to our new cottage while the others took theirs to the main house and their rooms.

Once we had put our new clothes in the huge closet in the cottage along with the others that were already there, we made our way back. We walked into the living room, and Carlisle and Esme were on the couch. Carlisle had his head in a very big book and Esme was on a laptop. I heard the others upstairs, putting away their things.

Edward sat on the couch and I sat on his lap. He took the remote from the table, and started flipping through the channels on the big screen TV.


End file.
